


Five Fingers On A Hand

by rhiannonhero



Series: Five Fingers [1]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonhero/pseuds/rhiannonhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a href="http://peggin.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://peggin.livejournal.com/"><strong>peggin</strong></a> for the beta read! :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Fingers On A Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://peggin.livejournal.com/profile)[**peggin**](http://peggin.livejournal.com/) for the beta read! :)

"You're late," Reid says, opening the door to his and Katie's apartment. "Now the coffee I got you at Java is almost cold."

Reid shoves a container of coffee into Luke's hand and shuts the door behind him.

"Yeah, I, uh," Luke pauses to take the lid off and smell the coffee. It's his favorite, he can tell by the sweet mix of hazelnut and chocolate. "Sorry, I had to talk to--wait. Did you say you got this at Java?"

"Yeah, your ex-boyfriend says hi."

"You saw Noah?"

"Sure. He works there, doesn't he? It came in handy even. I just told him to make your favorite drink, and he seemed to know exactly what you'd want. " Reid glances up from the massive sandwich he's constructing. "Go on, drink it. Don't worry. I watched him make it. He didn't spit in it."

Luke sits down next to Reid at the table. "You weren't a jerk to him, were you?"

"I'm a jerk to everybody."

"I thought we were working on that?"

"No, _you're_ working on that. I'm working on something else entirely."

"And what might that be?"

"Well, right now, it's this sandwich. Later, it might be you. Or a brain. It depends." Reid looks up and smiles. "Only the beeper knows for sure."

"You're impossible."

"You like it." Reid is placing the last few pickles on top of his enormous sandwich. Luke never gets tired of watching Reid eat these, mainly because it is a mystery how it all fits inside, and where it all goes. Reid stays thin and trim, no matter how he stuffs his face.

Reid sees him watching and says, "Want a quarter of it?"

"So generous," Luke says, shaking his head no. "I already ate."

Reid shrugs. "So, what have you been doing?"

"Working."

"Ah, is that what the kids call it these days?"

"Between my responsibilities at the foundation, being on the board for your new neuro wing, and my responsibilities with Grimaldi Shipping, I've been kind of busy." Luke crosses his arms over his chest, feeling proud of his accomplishments for the day, having knocked out a lot of little things that had been piling up over the course of his new relationship with Reid. "And, yeah, they're calling it work these days."

Reid looks doubtful but says nothing, glaring at the expiration date on two different half-empty jars of mayonnaise. Finally he says, "What's a month?" and throws out the jar he holds in his right hand, and opens the jar on his left.

"Risk taker," Luke laughs.

"Does it make me sexier? I've always found a risk taker kind of hot, myself."

"Oh, yeah. Total turn on. What have _you_ been doing?" Luke says, watching Reid chew. It's not even polite the way Reid takes honking huge bites of sandwich that can barely fit in his mouth. It should be gross, but really it just makes Luke want to laugh. And then take Reid's clothes off. Everything lately makes him want to take Reid's clothes off. Reid seems okay with that.

"Watching porn."

Luke spits his coffee out onto Katie's kitchen table.

Reid pats his back and says, "Now, now, don't hurt yourself."

Luke wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and takes the napkin that Reid holds out to him, wiping up the coffee on Katie's table. "You were watching porn?"

"That's what I just said."

"Oh," Luke says, shifting in his chair, wadding the coffee soaked napkin into a ball in his hand. "Okay. Okay, that's…fine."

Reid scoffs. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because it seems like something someone does, you know, _alone_, and then doesn't talk about. It's private."

Reid makes a face and says, "Ridiculous. Let me guess, Noah didn't approve of porn."

"Noah and I never talked about porn. I have no idea what he thought of it." Luke leans back, crossing his arms over his chest. He doesn't like it when Reid talks about Noah. It confuses him, and makes him feel really young, and Luke doesn't enjoy feeling like that.

"Of course you didn't talk about it. That would've been too—"

"Reid," Luke says, and his expression makes Reid roll his eyes, but not before Reid gives him a look that tells him all too clearly that he knows more than Luke wants him to know about how much Luke and Noah didn't talk about sex. And he probably knows more than Luke wants him to know about how much Luke and Noah didn't _have_ sex. Which is another level entirely of something that Luke doesn't want to discuss.

"I think we should talk about it."

"I don't want to talk about my relationship with Noah with you. I've told you how I feel about that before."

"Not Noah, idiot. Why would I want to talk about _him_? We should talk about _porn_."

"Oh," Luke says, and he smirks, cocking a brow and leaning in. "I see."

"We should watch it together," Reid says. "That way I'll have a better idea of your fantasies, what you like, what turns you on."

Luke swallows hard. "What about what turns _you_ on?"

Reid's voice is gentle and brutally honest when he says, "Seeing you turned on is what turns me on."

"Oh," Luke breathes. He clears his throat and starts to tear the napkin in his hand into small pieces. "So, what were you watching earlier? You know, before I came?"

"Some homemade thing. Fisting."

Luke blinks rapidly, the air gone from his lungs. "What?"

"Fisting. You know – fist in ass. It's pretty hardcore stuff."

"Is that even safe?" Luke asks, shaking his head.

"Sure, why not? Your ass can take a lot actually. So long as you're not doing it every day from now until next Easter, I think your ass would come through just fine."

"_My_ ass?"

Reid narrows his eyes as he observes Luke carefully, and then says, taking another bite of his sandwich, "I think you'd like it, actually."

"What? Fisting?" Luke laughs, swallows hard, and drops another shredded piece of napkin on the table. "I've never even thought about it. It seems like it would hurt."

Reid puts his sandwich down, looks steadily at Luke and says, "Yes. But you like when it hurts."

Luke feels his face burn, and it's not like he's ashamed of that, because he does like it when Reid's rough with him, when he bites him, or pinches him, or slaps his ass so hard that it leaves a mark. But it still feels like a secret, something he couldn't share with anyone, because it was kinky, and _personal_, but now Reid's just saying it like Luke likes his grandmother's biscuits, or something equally common.

"That's normal, you know," Reid says. "To like it rough. To want it to hurt. A lot of people want it that way."

"Do you?" asked Luke.

"Sure, a little. Everyone does." Reid's looking at him now the way he looks at him when he's going to kiss him. "But you want it more than that."

Luke stands up, takes his coffee to Katie's sink and pours it down, keeping his back to Reid. It's been so amazing the last few weeks, having sex with Reid. Luke sometimes feels like he's discovered a whole new way of being in his body. He's conscious of how good it is to be alive, to be in this bag of flesh and bones, as Reid calls it, so full of nerve endings that bring him so much physical pleasure that it seeps into his emotional life, too, leaving him happy, relaxed, and easy going. His mother even asked him if he's been drinking again when he returned home following a really great night with Reid. He'd laughed and said, "Hell, no. I'm just happy." And he is. Besides, sex is better than drinking – safer, healthier, and far more satisfying.

Reid is standing behind him now. Luke can feel him there, and when Reid's hands turn him around, Luke isn't surprised to find that Reid seems completely in control.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Reid says. "I like seeing you that hot. I don't have a problem with that at all. And neither should you."

Luke can't stop looking at Reid's lips. He wants to kiss him, wants to go to Reid's bedroom and get on his hands and knees for Reid. He wants Reid to show him how okay this is.

"You make me want things," Luke breathes.

Reid's eyes are so focused on him that Luke feels like he's the only important thing on earth. He feels like that all of the time with Reid. Until the beeper goes off. But he's okay with that because when Reid's not saving someone's life, or helping them to see again, he's making Luke feel these reckless, wanting things, and leaving him breathless and satisfied.

"What things?" Reid says, and his voice is like liquor to Luke. It makes him hot all over and, God, it makes him easy. So easy.

"I don't know. Things."

"Do you want me to fist you?"

Luke's heart is pounding, and he's hard already. He wants to be naked with Reid. Now. "I don't know. I'm not sure."

"That's okay," Reid says, and puts his hand on Luke's face.

"It's not like it's on the calendar for today, or anything, " Luke says, licking his lips.

"It could be," Reid says.

"No," Luke says. "I don't think so." And then he leaps into the void by saying, "Another day. Tomorrow, or next week."

Reid's smile is warm and closed mouthed, like he's finding this to be the cutest conversation they've ever had. Luke's all right with that.

"So," Reid says, reaching down to run his hand over Luke's erection. "Want me to suck you off now?"

Luke's voice breaks as he says, "Yeah," and starts on the button of his jeans.

"Dammit!' Reid and Luke exclaim in unison, because just as his hand wraps around Luke's cock, and Luke's head falls to Reid's chest, they hear the damn beeper. "Don't go anywhere. It might not be—" Reid says, as he grabs the beeper from the table. "911. Sorry."

Reid kisses Luke's mouth, and touches his lips with his fingertips, saying, "Stay here? Please?"

Luke's so hard he thinks that he might cry, but he nods, and says, "Of course. Sure. See you when you get back."

Reid's throwing on his jacket, and grabbing his keys, but he stops at the door and says, "You can use my laptop in the bedroom. There's a great fisting video in the internet history. See what you think."

Luke nods and lifts his hand in goodbye, as Reid slams the door. Oh, God. Who knows how many hours before Reid can get back? Luke shifts his cock, zips his pants up, and starts to put away Reid's sandwich fixings. He decides if his erection isn't gone by the time he's done here, then he'll have to check out that video after all.

Ten minutes later, the kitchen is clean, and the fisting video isn't even half way over. Luke's got his cock in his hand, and his bare chest is covered in his own come. The phone rings, and Luke fumbles for it because it's Reid. Luke answers, panting, "Hey, what's up?"

"False alarm. Patient DOA."

"I'm sorry," Luke says. "Was it anyone I know?"

"Doubt it. Hitchhiker -- just passing through. So, I'm on my way home with Chinese Food"

Luke marvels that Reid could eat anything after that sandwich he polished off.

Reid asks, "Want anything?"

"Um," Luke's face feels on fire, but he knows what he wants. "Your fist in my ass?"

Reid's laughter always feels like the best present ever. "Sure, Luke. Whatever you say."

"Thanks," Luke says, his cock already getting hard again.

"My pleasure."

THE END

_   
**Fic: ATWT: Luke/Reid: Five Fingers On A Hand**   
_


End file.
